Ouch! That hurt bitch!
by Ayele
Summary: WARNING : Graphic depiction of violence Remember that scene in 1x09 when Kate thinks she's chasing Derek but it's actually Scott and Stiles driving Derek's car? Well here it's only Stiles and Kate manages to catch him. Torture ensues. And maybe some Sterek romance. Depends on you!


A/N

Hi there, it's been a long time hasn't it? This a brand new story which I don't know the end to yet! It'll depend on you guys I guess, whether you want to read more of that, what kind of development you'd like to see happen… I'll let you decide!

* * *

-He's not healing! Why the hell is he not healing?, one of the hunters says.

-Wait, were we wrong? Is he actually human?, says the second, his voice full of worry.

-No that doesn't mean anything. Any werewolf with enough control can slow the healing process., the blonde woman answers. He's doing it on purpose to make us think he's not the one we're looking for. But I can tell you he definitely is!

« No I'm not » I think to myself, desperately trying not to voice it out. It is pretty obvious the best option I have at the moment is to keep leading them on.

I mean consider this. I'd been held here for approximately five hours judging by the light filtering through the tiny opening right under the ceiling. I've seen the sun set and the moonlight settle so I know it's been at least four hours, probably more. They are keeping me in a basement or some sort of cave. I know for sure it's underground because they lead me (more like threw me) across a flight of stairs when we got here.

Oh right, I should start with the beginning!

So, um... Hey! This is Stiles Stilinski speaking, and I'm presently being held by hunters. (Booo! Hunters suck!)

They came out of nowhere. Here I was, innocently minding my own business and...

Ok you got me there, I lied! It happened after the car chase. The Argents were after Derek but he was the only one who could really get the information we needed about the Alpha. So we thought, or rather I came up with the idea to lead them astray. I would be driving Derek's car, while he would be searching Alpha stuff and information about the fire with Scott. I'm not really sure how to take the fact that none of them disagreed with me. I would've liked my best friend to be a little bit more worried about me!

Anyways, at some point, Kate (she was the one chasing after me) caught up with me and managed to stop me. Which of course had to involve some bumping cars and airbag action. I think I heard her say something like "So it was you..." when she grabbed me out of the car, but I can't be 100% sure what with the tasing that followed.

It would make sense though, because the first thing I heard when I came to, ankles and wrists tied in metal chains was:

-Well, well... Who would have thought the little scrawny teenager was actually the other Beta we've been looking for all this time!

For some reason, it seems my ability to pull sarcasm is the first thing I get back in this kind of situation, even before my brains! Which is why I answered:

-Yeah, I'll give you that, I wouldn't have said so either!

I guess I saw that first punch in my jaw coming. But still, it hurt like a bitch!

-I'll admit, Stiles right? You were our first "suspect".

I felt a little flattered by that. I mean, I was the first person they thought was a badass werewolf!

-But then we heard more about you, we saw you in Lacrosse practice, and it didn't seem possible. You were just so... useless out there!

Ouch!

-And it turns out we were right from the beginning!

Not really!

-Now, you're probably wondering why we're keeping you here instead of just killing you, aren't you?

-You just read my mind Blondie!

She gave a small nod to one of the yetis close to her. I tell you, a punch in the gut does leave you breathless for a moment.

-You don't get to speak until I allow you to, she said. Especially not quoting Twilight.

-I didn't think you would recognize it! Means you actually read the book!

Punch on the nose. It's nice 'cos they always manage to find a new location to hit! But it's not enough to shut me up!

-You know that makes me the nice hot werewolf and you the coldhearted bitchy vampire.

Back on the jaw. And Ladies and Gentlemen we have blood!

-Don't you ever shut up?, she asked.

I was going to give a smart-ass answer – because I'm so good at it – but then I thought better of it. If I wanted to know what I was doing here, I would have to give her enough time to say it.

-Now, that's better, she said with that evil grin of hers. You, my little friend, are going to help us find your Alpha. Of course you're going to try and protect him, but I'm sure we can discuss it a little bit. And who knows? Maybe with a bit of _persuasion _you will become more cooperative.

Was she trying to be subtle? Because that was awfully clear!

-Now let's get started shall we!

So yeah. That's pretty much how it started.

As I said, it's been about five hours now and I still haven't said a word. Nothing they wanted to hear I mean! Come on, when would I be able to literally not say a word?!

I let them think I was the one they wanted, I didn't tell them anything I know about the Alpha – which isn't a lot anyway. Obviously I'm trying to protect Scott and Derek, buy them some time, because as long as Kate is here torturing me, she's not chasing after them. But if you think about it it's also a way to protect myself. Because as soon as the hunters find out I'm a simple human, they won't waste anymore time on me. I'm a human, helping werewolves, they're going to kill me on the spot when they discover it.

You might notice this is not a very optimistic way of thinking and I will tell you it's more realistic. Of course they will find out at some point. But the later it happens, the better for Scott and Derek, they'll have more time to hide away.

I'm not sure yet how many of them there are, but I can tell you I've seen seven of them for now. Maybe it's more and I didn't see the difference. I mean Hunters! They all look the same! They've got that... hunter-y type of face.

Or maybe it's actually six, because one of them is rather ugly. The kind of ugly which makes the guy look like a totally different person when looking from another angle.

Anyways, I'll stick with seven for now.

One of them is sweet Auntie Kate. Based on everything I could gather about the Argents, she shouldn't be here, doing dirty work when the gorillas could be taking care of it. It seems like as a woman, and of the main family branch no less, she's pretty high in the hierarchy. I guess she couldn't pass on the opportunity to beat the crap out of an innocent awkward teenage boy. Or in her mind a young werewolf.

You know, I'm having pretty mixed feelings right now. About wanting to be found I mean. Because I can see it happen either one of three ways.

Option number one is the scenario where people wonder what happened to me, start freaking out and go look for me, then Derek and Scott find me and the hunters kill them. I don't really want that to happen because you know, Scott's my best buddy and believe it or not, I kinda care about Derek.

Who am I kidding! I have the hugest crush ever on Derek! But can you blame me? Have you seen the guy? If you think Ryan Gosling is hot then take a look at Derek Hale and think about it!

So yeah, I don't really want to see any of them be killed.

Let's see for option number two.

The hunters figure out I'm not the one they're looking for, kill me and go after Scott. I don't really like this one because it means I die and there's a big chance my BFF dies too.

Which leaves us with option number three. They keep interrogating me. I keep giving cheeky answers just to piss them off. They get pissed off. They beat me to death before figuring out I was only human.

So yeah. This option doesn't really sound good to me either but um... that's the only scenario where only one person dies.

Shit.

I don't want to die!

I'm only sixteen for fuck's sake! I've had crushes but I've never loved anyone! Like, the real deal! I want to know how it feels to kiss someone. And what about my dad?! He's going to kill me if I die and leave him alone!

I guess I should take comfort in the fact that it would protect those I care about. And I do. It's just...it still sucks you know!

I wish I could at least know what comes after that. Be sure that when I die I will see my mom again. That I'll still be able to look over my dad and Scott and everyone. But I don't know! What if death is just a cold empty place? What if all you can do there is wait, I don't know what for but just wait? Alone. In the Dark. With no other company than the nothingness. You can't see anything, hear anything or feel anything. You just are.

Even _this_ is better. I'd choose pain over nothing.

But as time goes by, the choice is flying farther and farther away from my grasp.

In the first hour and half it was only punches – always funnier with the brass knuckles – and kicks, with just a few head-butts. After that came the water. I almost felt relieved when they untied my wrists, but I changed my mind very quickly when they shoved my head into a basin. Never drowning me completely.

Then was the electricity – and I have to admit I can see their logic there – nothing too hard. Just enough to make me faint a couple of times. They woke me up by throwing water at me.

But now it's the blades. They started with razor blades. Small incisions in my forearms, my shins. Then bigger cuts, with knives, along my ribcage, on my collarbone. And now it really hurts. I'm starting to wonder if pain really is preferable to death.

I'm fighting the sleep – or rather the comatose state – threatening to fall over me. And I guess they're helping me a lot with that.

-No, no, no. You're not gonna fall asleep on me again pretty boy!, a voice says. Probably Kate, I can't be sure. My brain is not at its peak right now. Still that doesn't stop me from finding snarky comments to make.

-Oh come on babe, I whisper weakly, we've been at it for hours. A guy's got to take a break at some point.

It seems she finds my humor as refreshing as a breeze in the middle of the fucking Sahara.

-You're so much fun to interrogate, you know that? But you have to stay...awake!

And at the last word she thrusts the four inches of her blade into my left thigh. Ten centimeters. All at once. And it's nothing like what they've done so far. This? This is fifty times worse. I can feel every fucking millimeter of it. Breaking the skin. Passing through the muscle. Scraping the side of the bone. And then more muscle. Every nerve ending on the way screaming in pain, sending one message to my brain: STOP!

And I can't help it. I've been holding it since the beginning, only whimpering, growling or crying on occasion. But this is too much. I'm screaming. Loud. As if my throat and lungs haven't been damaged from all the previous torture.

-Still not willing to talk huh!, she hisses. Come on baby, you know I love to make you _scream_!

She wiggles the blade while it's still inside my leg and I scream louder, as if to please her.

-You have an awful lot of control you know! All that and you're still not shifting!

Everything is a blur. I can't see her anymore, the pain has blinded me. But I can feel she's moving away from me, leaving the knife in its place, sheathed in my thigh. I can also hear her fumbling through metal tools. She's coming back to me I can feel it.

When she's as close to me as can be, she leans up to my ear and whispers:

-I really don't want to kill you before you tell me what I want to know. But even I get bored at some point you know. So just tell me, and it will all be over.

While she's saying that, I can feel something hard and cold – another knife surely – dangerously sliding over my throat getting closer to my jugular. I'm trying my best not to flinch and cut myself on her blade.

She sighs in disappointment at my silence, steps away again and takes something on her tool table.

In the blur I manage to make out a long thin dark shape. And I heard metal so it must be some kind of golf club or crowbar. I flinch at the idea that she is definitely gonna break my jaw with it. But I'm wrong. As she gets closer I see the tip of the tool is red.

-Really Stiles, this is my last resort. You aren't giving me any other choice!, she says on a tone she'd use for something like "Drat! I'm out of flour! Gotta go buy some!".

-I tried the water, the electricity, the various beating, and even my knives won't untie your tongue. So what does that leave us? The Wolfsbane? We both know you're not gonna talk much after that! All I have left is that. It's pretty ironic that usually it's cattle that is branded like that and now it's gonna be a werewolf. It's a bit like taming the Big Bad Wolf. The predator has become the prey!

I can't fully describe what it feels like. At the beginning it's so hot that you don't feel anything. It almost feels cold. And then it quickly gets hotter.

And then nothing. I black out.

* * *

A/N

Like I said, I'm not exactly sure how I'm going to end this, so I'm gonna take some time to think about it. Please let me know if you like this or if you have any idea how you would like this to go next!


End file.
